fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bo and Luke Get Caught!
One day Bo and Luke duke was racing though town. “The first one past the courthouse will win,” said Bo As Bo is in the general lee and Luke was in daisy’s jeep. Halfway down the hill an old rusty truck pulled out in front of them. “Looks like them duke boys are in for a smash!” the narrator stated To be continued…… As soon as the truck pulled out in front of the cars and for some odd reason there brakes go out at the same time. So they both pulled there e-brake and the tires start smoking like crazy. Luke swerves to miss old roscoe’s car, but Bo doesn’t have time to swerve so he hit roscoe’s car. “Oh crap,” yelled Bo. Roscoe and Enus started to chase after them. Halfway down the roscoe shoots out the back tires on the general lee and then he shoots out daisy’s jeep which Luke is in. so after they are going down the road there shredded tire fly off the cars and them, they are just down to the rim. So since there tire where off and you hardly couldn’t drive on bare rim they stop for the two mean cops. “Get on the ground,” yelled Roscoe “No we are not going to do what you tell us to do you stupid idiot,” replied BO and Luke both. “Get out of I will pulled both of you out!” demanded roscoe. (Roscoe points his gun at Bo and Luke) (Drags both of them out of their cars) (Hand cuffs them and reads them there rights) Well when the dukes get to the jail Uncle Jesse is sitting there drunker than a dog. “Uncle Jesse, how did you know that we was here,” they said “The guy at the bank told me that he seen you all get chased by the cops and he said that you all was a getting shot at,” said Uncle Jesse (Slurring his words) “I was trying to take care of the still,” babbled Uncle Jesse. “Ops what I said know,” thought Uncle Jesse. “What did you say Jesse,” asked Roscoe. “I said I was taking care of my moonshine still and you are so dumb you won’t even find it,” said Jesse. “Get in that cell anyways you piece of trash,” said roscoe. “I should my phone call first,” blurted Uncle Jesse. (Uncle Jesse calls daisy) “Well roscoe why is Uncle Jesse locked up for,” said daisy “Don’t raise your voice at me you little brat,” roscoe miffed Well roscoe just made the wrong mistake by calling daisy a little brat. So right now the duke boys are all in jail. But daisy is going to put up a fight. I fell real sorry for ol roscoe now. Meanwhile daisy is taking care of roscoe the duke boys are thinking of a way to get out of jail. Well back out in the lobby daisy and roscoe are yelling at each other. “Why did you call me a little brat,” blurted daisy “Why don’t you just shut up you little girl,” screamed roscoe. (Smack) “Oh lord what just happened,” asked Bo. “Get in the jail cell NOW!” said roscoe “Whatever you say you fat idiot” daisy yelled To be continued……. So now daisy is in jail so the dukes think of the best idea ever. So daisy didn’t get her free call so that gave them a perfect plan. So daisy gets her free phone call so she can call Cooter and he tells him to go and tells him to go get lulu. So lulu loves the dukes. So he gets a hold of her and she raise cane about boss locking up the boys. After she yells at boss Hogg for a while, boss and roscoe drop every single charge against the and they all hug lulu and tell her thanks. So at the end of the day the dukes learned there lesion and not to break the law and okay it. But it is untelling how long that will last. Category:Action Category:TV Series Category:Cops Category:Racing Category:Dukes of hazard